Life Changing Experiences
by Smiles28
Summary: Hermione's mother and Narcissa Malfoy are cousins and best friends. what will happen when Hermione and Draco find out and start living together? 7th year DMHG
1. Chapter one

**Life Changing Experiences**

**By smiles28**

**Chapter One**

"Hey Mum!" Hermione shouted as she ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

It is the Second week of the holidays and Hermione is excited because today she is going into Diagon Alley with Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Yes sweetie?" replied Talitha Granger with a small smile on her face. Hermione has been excited all week about seeing her friends again even though it has only been two weeks since they left their sixth year at Hogwarts (fifth year for Ginny).

"Do you know where I put my wand? I'm sure I left it on my bed but it isn't there."

"Maybe it's..." Talitha never got to finish her sentence because at that moment Hermione's dad, Robert Granger, walked through the kitchen door drunk and holding Hermione's wand.

"Dad! What are you doing with my wand?"

"None of yer business ya stupid lil' gal!" he roared with slurred speech.

" Robert! Give Hermione her wand back. She needs to go into Daigon Alley."

"Lemme think about that....NO! She ain't going nowhere today!" Robert pulled back his hand and slapped Talitha hard in the face.

"Ahhh!" Talitha fell to the floor in pain.

"MUM!" Hermione ran over to her mother and helped her to stand.

"ROBERT! HOW DARE YOU HIT ME LIKE THAT AND ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF MY DAUGHTER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT YOU SLIMY GIT!" Hermione looked at her mum in shock. She'd never heard her mum yell so loud, in fact she hadn't really heard her yell much at all!

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS AND I'M NOT PUTTIN UP WITH IT ANY LONGER!" Talitha went to the kitchen cupboard and pulled out a wand.

"Mum! Why do you have a wand? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Talitha turned and looked at her daughter who was looking at her amazed. "There are a lot of things I haven't told you 'Mione but I promise you I will." Talitha turned back to Robert. "AS FOR YOU, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! NOW LEAVE THIS HOUSE OR I'LL DO SOMETHING I MAY REGRET!"

"Fine I'll leave but I still 'ave this wand and you 'aint gunna take it off me!"

"Oh really? ACCIO WAND!" Hermione's wand slipped out of Roberts hand and flew into Talitha's.

Robert's expression went from anger to astonishment. "Hey, how'd ya do that?"

"You don't need to know. Now GET OUT!" She pointed her wand at him and says a spell Hermione has never heard of and Robert went flying out of the house with the door slamming behind him.

Talitha turned to face Hermione who was looking totally amazed. "It certainly feels good to be doing magic again!"

"What just happened here? I mean, one minute I'm looking for my wand and the next minute you've made dad fly out the door and told him never to come back! Since when have you been a witch and why have you never told me? Why don't you use magic anymore?"

Talitha sighed, "It's a long story so I'll tell you when you return from Diagon Alley."

"No, you can tell me now! I'll go owl the others and tell them something came up." Hermione turned towards the stairs, "I'll be right back."

_I can't believe mum never told me! _Hermione thought to herself, as she walked into her room. She went to her desk and got out a quill and wrote,

_Harry, Ron and Ginny,_

_I'm really sorry guys but I won't be coming to Diagon Alley today. Something has come up and I need to stay at home._

_I'm really, really sorry guys! I'll explain everything later._

_Lots of love_

_'Mione_

"Scarlett, come here I have a letter I need you to send for me."

Hermione's owl, which was given to her for Christmas from her friends in Gryffindor who were sick of lending their owls to her, flew from atop his cage over to her.

"Here you go. Take this letter to The Burrow. It's for Ron, Ginny and Harry. Harry is staying there for the holidays."

Scarlett hooted in reply and flew out the window. Hermione placed her quill back on her desk and walked out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen. She stopped just outside the kitchen door and took a deep breath

_Just stay calm and let mum explain_. She told herself and with that she pushed open the door and walked in.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**A/N: **hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction so I need lots of advice! Please review and say what you think...if you like it, if you don't and what things could be better!

Thanx!

Love ya all!

Smiles28


	2. Chapter two

**A/n: **just to make things a little clearer in this chapter, Sirius is alive and whatever siblings he has that are mentioned in the books, he does not have in this story and Regalus is NOT a Black...he is a Lestrange. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Two – by smiles28**

While Hermione had been upstairs sending an owl to her friends, Talitha Granger was downstairs pacing the kitchen wondering how to explain everything to her daughter.

Talitha had just sat down at the table when Hermione walked in.

"Hey 'Mione Come sit down and I'll try as best as I can to explain everything."

Hermione waled over to the table and sat across from her mother and nodded her head to let her mum know she could start.

"Well I'll start from the beginning. I am not a muggle, infact I came from one of the oldest pure blood families. My real name is Talitha Black." Hermione just stared for a moment trying to register everything her mum just said. "So does that make you related to Sirius?"

Talitha nodded, "He is my younger brother."

"WHAT! So Sirius is my uncle?"

"Yeah he is. He is also your Godfather. You probably know that he is also Harry's."

"Yeah I knew that. So is my real name Hermione Black?"

"It is Hermione Narcissa Black. I'm assuming you know who Narcissa is."

"I sure do! Her husband is the slime ball, Death Eater Lucius Malfoy! If she's anything I think she is she would be a stuck up rat! But I don't really know her so I can't say."

Talitha sighed. "Well I'll tell you that she isn't a Stuck up rat. She is nothing like Lucius. She is my Best friend and my favourite Cousin. I made her your Godmother."

"WHAT! Why didn't..." Talitha cut her off by raising her hand.

"She is under the Imperious Curse. Lucius put her under it when she tried to run away once. She has been trying to fight it and from the last letter she sent me I got the impression that she has almost broken it. She really is a great person and very likeable. She, Sirius and I were the best of friends when we were younger and we still are. We have had to stick together as we are the only decent people in our family."

Hermione now looked confused. "If Narcissa knew that Lucius would do that to her, why did she marry him?"

"It was an arranged marriage. Her parents insisted on it. My parents al least had enough decency to let me choose my own husband."

"Alright, I understand that now but how come you left the wizarding world and why did you marry Robert Granger?"

"Well, ummm... Robert wasn't really your father. Your father was also a pureblood. He was the kindest and sweetest guy I knew. His name was Regalus Lestrange."

Hermione gulped. "Lestrange? The Lestrange's are known for being faithful death eaters. Was my dad?"

"Yes he was but he hated it. He became a spy for Dumbledore and we were in the Order together. He died a few nights before Voldemort disappeared. He had been discovered and Lucius Malfoy was sent to murder him. That's one reason Narcissa, Sirius and I hate Lucius so much. Regalus and I were never married but we were engaged and to be married the next week." Talitha paused and sniffled, "I miss him so much!"

Hermione leaned forward and held her mum's hand. "Don't worry mum. Lucius and Voldemort will soon get what they deserve." Talitha wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Anyway... after Regalus died, my parents found out I was on Dumbledore's side and they told me if I wanted you and myself to live I had to leave the wizarding world. So I did. I didn't want to put you in danger." Talitha and Hermione both sniffled. "I came here and I met Robert. We became good friends and after a while we decided to move in together. We've been living together ever since."

Hermione looked at her mum with a puzzled expression. "So you and Robert were never married, just living together?"

Talitha nodded and looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry I never told you the truth. There is still more that needs to be explained and it'll all be explained soon enough."

Hermione nodded and looked at her mother. "It is all kind of hard to believe at the moment but I guess it all makes sense. I can't believe Sirius is my uncle and never told me and Narcissa Malfoy is your cousin and best friend! I really hope Narcissa fights the curse. I want to get to know her a bit, you know, how she really is."

"Yeah I understand, I..." Talitha was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "Oh I hope that's not Robert because if it is... well let's just say I'll do something I will probably regret!" Hermione and Talitha got up from the table, found their wands and made their way to the door.

_Ding! Dong! _"Alright, Alright I'm coming!" called Talitha. She turned to Hermione and whispered, "On the count of three, One....Two....Three!" They threw open the door and who or what they found made them gasp in surprise.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot. Wish I owned it all!

**A/N: **hey guys! I hope you all liked it and I hope it wasn't too confusing.

If you like Hermione/Draco stories read my friends story 'a tale of likely and not so likely events' author name is ydidthechickenxtheroad.

Another of my friends has written a Lily and James story called 'Kiss from a Rose' author name ThelovelyladyLily. She has also written a one-shot Hermione /Draco which is really sad.

Please review and remember say what u wanna say not what u think I'd like to hear!

Luv lots

Smiles28


	3. Chapter three

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot…and any characters you don't recognise.**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my first few chapters! The reviews have been great!

**Jessica-McConell** – Thanks heaps for the review! You were lucky number 1! 

**Lynniebooboo **– glad to hear you like it! 

**Artyfarty( )** – THANX! I loved your review! Instead of me emailing you...add me to your author alert list. That will automatically send you an email. 

**Melanie Miller1 – **thankyou for giving me sum pointers and to answer your questions, yes it is a Hermione/draco story but no they will not be cousins. It will all be explained in a couple of chapters. Also later in the story Hermione will release all the emotions she has about her abusive, alcoholic father but at this stage her father will not re-enter the story.

After reading your review I've decided to re-write some of the chapters I've written because from the pointers you gave me I can see that it will just be a load of rubbish! So thanx heaps and I hope you will review more of my chapters! 

**Draco Malfoy's Babe – **thanks for your review. Do you mean that in a good way or a bad way??? 

**Supreme Neo slytherin Countess – **thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter! 

**runaway mental patient – **glad you like it so far and yeah I agree! I'll try my hardest! 

**harrys lover –** yeah I can kind of see how it was confusing but hopefully after a few more chapters I'll have cleared up all the confusion. 

**Justinian( ) – **At the moment it appears that they are second cousins but they wont be. It may be confusing when I explain it all in a couple of chapters but hopefully it won't be too bad! 

**Ophiuchus – **thanx for the spelling correction and I'm glad you find it interesting! 

**tom-felton -luver1-2-2 – **thanx! Is this soon enuf??? 

**ThelovelyladyLily( ) – **Hey Amelia! Glad you could finally get thru! Yeah it looks like they'd be related but as I've explained to others (above) it will all turn out ok! I promise! Lol. Yeah I like the name Talitha too! My friend from camp was called that and I thort it sounded like a name that would be in the 'Black' family! Lol. Cu 2moz and plz keep reading and reviewing and tell me if u think it sux and b honest cuz I hate ppl when they lie! Luv ya! 

**TheManWhoLetTheBoyLive – **Thanx I'm glad u liked it! BTW Cool user name, very cool indeed! 

**Fan-Of-HP – **Thanx heaps! 

**Fan!( ) – **Thanx 4 reviewing! 

Well enough from me and btw I won't be thanking every person every chapter but since you guys were my first reviewers I wanted to!

Hope you all enjoy! And I have decided to dedicate this chapter to **Melanie Miller1 **for a very helpful review!

**Chapter Three – by smiles28**

(Draco's P.O.V.)

Malfoy Manor

"DRACO!" yelled Lucius Malfoy, a man who you would never want to cross paths with as he is one of the very worst Death Eaters in the whole of the wizarding world. Infact, he is The Dark Lord's most faithful servant.

"Yes Father?" Draco Malfoy replied as he came to stand in front of his father who towered over him.

"I am going to Knockturn Alley to pick up some packages. Make sure your mother doesn't leave the house. She has been wandering around too much lately. People might start to get suspicious."

Draco bowed slightly to his father "Yes sir." With that Lucius Malfoy apparated to London to retrieve his so called 'package'.

Draco sighed. _Oh how I despised Lucius._ Draco thought to himself. _I hate having to bow to him and do everything for him as if I were his slave. I'm his son for goodness sake. Sons shouldn't have to bow to their fathers or call them sir, it just isn't fair!_

_Worst of all he wishes for me to become a death eater after I graduate from Hogwarts and become a servant to that worthless excuse for a human being. I can't believe my Father would sink as low as to worship that man!_

As Draco was thinking these things to himself, Narcissa Malfoy who is his mother and the only person in his family that he could stand, came down the stairs and stood behind him.

Narcissa had changed a lot in the past few weeks. She used to be a cold hearted liar just like her husband but gradually she had become someone who actually cares and has feelings for others. She had become nice and pleasant to talk to. Draco had thought this odd when he first noticed but he slowly warmed up to the idea and now is really glad there is someone who actually cares for him.

So it didn't surprise him much when he heard the pleasant voice of his Mother say, "Draco, I need to talk to you." He turned around and saw the beautiful face of his mother.

"Hello mother. What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh Draco sweetie, there is no need to be so formal with me. I'm just your mum not a guest!" Narcissa smiled at her son. "Anyway I needed to tell you that I have decided I no longer want to be with your father" Draco opened his mouth to say something but Narcissa cut him off, "Before you start let me explain." Draco slowly closed his mouth and nodded in response.

"When I was young my mother and father and Lucius' mother and father made an arranged marriage for us. Lucius was over the moon when we were told because he thought I was a babe, But I couldn't believe my parents would do such a thing. They new how much I despised Lucius yet they still decide that I'm going to marry him! Anyway, Lucius eventually got the idea that I didn't like him and realised that he was going to have trouble handling me when we were married so he put me under the imperius curse. I have been under that curse ever since the day we got married and I was a completely different person but the past year or two, I've started to fight the curse and it has slowly been lifting. Lucius hasn't noticed because I decided I couldn't risk him finding out and performing the curse again so when he asked me to do something I told myself in my head no way I'm not going to do it but then on my own will went and did it so it seemed as I was telling myself to do it, not Lucius controlling me.

This past week I have been working extra hard to fight the curse off fully then last night I felt it lift. I decided I wasn't going to hang around so I pack some bags and hid them in the closet so while Lucius was at Knockturn Alley today I could sneak out." Narcissa paused to let everything she just said register in Draco's head. He just stared at her totally lost for words. He couldn't believe that his mother was really a completely different person then the person he had grown up with and that now she was free she was just going to leave him to die in this ungrateful dark world he lived in.

"So you're just going to leave me here with that madman?" Draco asked outraged.

"NO! I don't want to leave you but that is your decision. Do you want to stay here with you father or runaway with me?"

"I want to come with you but I have to really hurry to get all my stuff and be out of here before father gets home and where will we go?"

Narcissa smiled, "That is none of your worry my boy and don't worry about your bags because I packed them earlier. I knew you wouldn't want to stay here with that slime ball." Draco and Narcissa grinned. "Now hurry up and get your broom we have to leave immediately."

Narcissa and Draco rushed to the broom cupboard. Once they were on their brooms with their luggage tied on the back with spells on them to make them feather light, they sped off into the sky.

* * *

Approximately 20 minutes later they had flown halfway across the UK ( A/N: is that where they live? Please review and tell me if it isn't so I can fix it!) And Narcissa indicated to Draco to descend slowly.

A few minutes later they landed in the front yard of a house that was white with two storeys and a beautiful garden.

"Mum? Draco looked uncertainly Narcissa not sure if he was allowed to call her that but Narcissa just grinned, "Where are we exactly?"

If possible Narcissa's grin grew wider, "This is the home of my best friend and cousin. She is the best friend ever and I have missed her so much! I haven't seen her since just after you were born. I made her your Godmother."

"Really?! I didn't know I had a godmother! What's her name? Does she have any kids?"

"Her name is Talitha Black and she has a daughter and if I remember correctly she is just about the same age as you. You might know her. I think she goes to Hogwarts."

Draco thought, "Nope I don't remember any Blacks in my year. So does that make us like second cousins or something?"

Narcissa's smile faltered slightly, "It is kind of complicated. I'll explain everything to you, Tal' and her daughter at the same time. Now let's hurry up the path I want to see my favourite cousin!" Narcissa practically skipped up the path to the house and rang the door bell. Draco smiled at his mother's behaviour. He had never seen her so happy and he was glad that she was now. Draco traced her steps up the path to the front door where Narcissa was ringing the bell again, bursting with excitement.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" was heard from just in the hallway and Narcissa squealed.

"That's her! Oh she sound just like she used to with that soft voice of hers I always loved." She squealed again and was grinning like a mad-man. Draco laughed at her as the door in front of them flew open and they heard a gasp, or should I say two.

Standing in the gap where the door had opened was two women. One looked older than the other and had darkish brown hair. She had olive skin with beautiful brown eyes and a nose that was very 'sharp', so to speak. The other woman in the doorway was a fair bit younger, looking as if she were the daughter of the other woman. She also had brown hair but it was a shade lighter. She had the same olive skin and her eyes were hazel. Her nose was flatter than her mother's and she had her ears pierced.

Draco was sure he knew the younger one from school but couldn't quite place the name. He was trying to figure out who it was when he was broken from his thoughts.

"Cissa?" the older woman whispered, not believing the sight she saw before her.

"Hey Tal! I've missed you so much!" the woman, who Draco now knew as Talitha, ran forward and hugged his mother. The two were crying because they were so happy to be together. They hugged for what seemed like ages so Draco turned with a smile to the girl in the door way. The girl was just standing there looking plainly shocked.

Draco extended his arm, "Hi I'm Draco Mal…"

"Malfoy, yes I know, as if I could forget." The girl gave him a glare which he knew all to well.

"Granger?!"

A/N: so guys, tell me what you think and sorry about having such a short chapter with heaps of thankyous at the beginning. I promise I won't be answering everyone's reviews in future. So yeah, please review and tell me what you think and what you think I should write in the next chapter because I've decided to re-write it cuz the one I wrote was rubbish.

And to clear things up for everyone, Hermione and Draco are not going to be related. So yes it will be a DM/HG fan fic so don't worry.

Lots of luv

Smiles28


	4. Chapter four

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**A/N: **hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I had the chicken pox, I still do but I've finally been able to get out of bed! Yippee! Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. The first part is kinda repeated but the first time it's from Hermione's view and the second time it's from Draco's view. So yeah hope ya like it!

**Haystack8190 – **Thanks so much for your review! I'm so glad you found it, even though you had to find it the old fashioned way! Lol! Yeah it is really nerve racking but it's getting better because I'm getting so many nice reviews! After I posted the first two chapters I waited a day then looked at my email and I already had a stack of reviews! I was so happy, it was awesome! I'm really enjoying your ron/hermione story! It is definitely the best one of them I've read! I've got a few of my friends reading it too but I don't know if they r reviewing. Anyway, as I promised I'm dedicating this chapter to you because you are my all time fav. Author and 'cause you're my "special reviewer" lol I'm such a loser! Oh well! Hope you like it and please, if you have any ideas or tips, PLEASE tell me! Lol. Luv ya!

**ThelovelyladyLily – **thanx for the tips! Just to clear up some things, I said in the first chapter that it is set in the second week of the holidays between sixth and seventh year and even though Lucius was caught in the end of the fifth book, in my story he used his bribing and threatening to get himself off the hook but that will be clearer later on. Hope that helped!

**Chapter Four - **

****

Dedicated to **Haystack8190 **for being my absolute favorite author

And my 'special reviewer'!

Hermione's P.O.V.

_No, I must be dreaming. Draco Malfoy the hater of all muggleborns and prince of Slytherin is standing at my door. The door of Hermione Granger (now Black). I'm definitely dreaming! And was he just being polite? To ME nonetheless! Unless he knows I'm a pureblood. No, how could he. Plus he just called me Granger so he couldn't know…_

Hermione was broken from her thoughts as the obnoxious slimy git in front of her spoke with a smirk on his face. He had obviously gotten over the initial shock.

"So this is where you live. Nice place for a Mudblood!"

Now it was Hermione's turn to smirk. "Yeah but it's a shame that no mudbloods live here hey!"

"Hello! What are you on you crazy freak! There is one standing right in front of me and that would be you!"

"Nope, sorry! You got that wrong. I'm not a mudblood so I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me one." Hermione's smirk had turned into a huge grin. She was winning this argument and she was enjoying watching the ferret in front of her, open and close his mouth making him look more like a fish than a ferret.

Draco's P.O.V.

_I don't believe it! This gorgeous thing in front of me is Granger! I must seriously be hallucinating! 1. Granger never looked this good. Her hair is tame and she looks as thought she's had a full make over. Clothes, makeup, everything! 2. My mother CANNOT be related to a mudblood. It just isn't logical!_

As Draco was thinking these things, he was standing, with an extremely shocked look on his face, staring at the girl in front of him.

He quickly gained his composure and decided he had to continue hating her because even thought he really despised his father; he agreed that mudbloods didn't have the right to be allowed into the wizarding world. So he threw what was supposed to be an insult at her.

"So this is where you live. Nice place for a Mudblood!"

And to his surprise, she smirked and said, "Yeah, but it's a shame that no mudbloods live here hey!"

Now that really confused Draco. _She's gone completely loony! After all these years of me calling her a mudblood, doesn't she realize what she is? I'd better set her straight. _

"Hello! What are you on you crazy freak? There is one standing right in front of me and that would be you!"

"Nope, sorry! You got that wrong. I'm not a mudblood so I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me one." Hermione grinned wildly at Draco who opened and closed his mouth trying to think of what to say.

Nobody's P.O.V.

"What do you mean you're not a mudblood? You were born into a muggle family."

"I thought so to, but I found out this morning that I'm not. My mother is Talitha Black, sister of Sirius and Cousin to your mother and my real dad was Regalus Lestrange. He is now dead, killed by your father." Hermione was glaring at Draco so fiercely that if looks could kill, he'd be dead.

Draco just stared at Hermione. He couldn't believe it, one of his worst enemies, who he thought was a mudblood, was infact a member of a very old pureblood family and she was his cousin, not first cousin but still his cousin.

As Draco was coming to terms with what he just learnt, Narcissa and Talitha came up to the two Hogwarts students, both bursting with happiness.

"Hermione dear, this is Narcissa who, as you already know, is your Godmother and it looks as though you already know Draco."

Hermione smiled at her mum and Narcissa, "Hi! Yeah I do know him but let's just say we aren't exactly the best of friends."

"Well that's going to have to change because Tal has agreed to let me and Draco move in with you since we've got nowhere else to go."

"That's cool! If you don't mind I really want to get to know the real you. Mum told me what happened and it sounds like you used to be an awesome person before you married Lucius!"

"Thank you hunny and I want to get to know you too. I've missed out on watching you grow up! But maybe we could do that a bit later because I'm exhausted and I want to freshen up a bit." She turned to face Talitha who was already picking up Narcissa's luggage and taking it inside.

"Come with me then and I'll show you your room. Hermione can you help Draco take his stuff the spare room across from yours. He can redecorate as much as he likes."

Before Hermione could protest, her mum and Narcissa had gone inside and were making their way up to the second floor.

Hermione sighed and turned to Draco, "I guess that since you'll be living with me for a while, we should try to get a long a bit."

Draco thought about it and decided that he could try it; after all, she wasn't a mudblood anymore.

"Alright, but I can't say I'm going to be really nice all of a sudden, I mean we've hated each other since the day we met so it will be hard to change that overnight."

"That's fair enough but we could just change things slowly, like we could call each other by our first name and try not to insult each other at every chance we get."

"Alright…Hermione, gosh that's weird, I can try that."

Hermione smiled, "Ok…Draco, yeah that is weird, let's take your things upstairs and you can redecorate your room."

So the two of them went inside to the second floor, both wondering if they'll ever be able to be friends and hoping that the summer wouldn't suck.

As they were going upstairs Hermione showed Draco everything on the way. He was amazed at how the photos on the wall didn't move and how there was absolutely no site of magic in the house. When they finally came to their rooms Draco had lots of questions about the muggle world to ask Hermione, but decided he would ask her later.

"Alright Draco, your room is that one," she pointed to the room on the right of the corridor, "and mine is this one," she pointed to her room on the left.

"Thanks Hermione," he paused then asked with uncertainty, "Can I have a look in your room? It's ok if you don't want me to but…" Hermione smiled sweetly at him.

"Sure but it's just like any other bedroom." She walked to her door and pushed it open, moving aside to let Draco in.

Draco was amazed. The room was filled with books, magical and non-magical, photos of her friends from Hogwarts (these ones moved), a cauldron and potions equipment over in the far corner, a desk covered in quills and parchment and an owls cage that was full of feathers and owls droppings. There was a huge wardrobe built into the left wall and the doors to it were mirrors making the room look bigger than it was and a queen sized bed up against the window across from the doorway with a quilt that had a chocolate brown owl on it against a white snowy background. The room was mainly Purple and white and Hermione had enchanted the ceiling to show night and day.

"Wow this room is so different from the rest of the house! If you didn't come in here you'd never know a witch lived here."

"So, you like it?" Hermione asked expecting a snide remark in return.

"Yeah, it's cool! It's way more cozy than my room at the manor was. Sure it was big and I had everything I wanted and needed but it was more like a fancy prison cell than a bedroom."

Hermione sighed with relief glad that he wasn't going to insult her. "I can imagine that. So do you want to see your room now? But remember it isn't going to be much, you're going to have to make it how you want it 'cause it's really plain."

"Yeah, ok." They walked out of Hermione's room and directly across the hall in to the other room, the one that was to be Draco's.

"It's alright in here but as you said it is a bit plain," Draco turned to face Hermione, "You want to help me decorate?"

"Yeah, sure! Is everything in the bags we brought up?"

Draco nodded, "Yep. The bigger one has my school things and some photos and the smaller one has my clothes and a few things that I've had since I was little."

"Alright, let's get to work." So the two of them raided Draco's bags and put up photos, placed all the clothes in the wardrobe which was identical to Hermione's, set up all his schooling equipment and finally as Hermione organized His books into the book shelf and generally tidied up the room, Draco used his wand to make the bed more to his liking, changed the walls so they were blue and made the furniture silver and different shades of blue so in the end he had a night-time theme in his room.

As a finishing touch Hermione enchanted the ceiling so it also showed night and day.

"I think we did a pretty good job in here. Is it more to your liking now?"

"Definitely! It's not really much different to the layout of your room, the only huge difference is the colour."

"Yeah. But that's cool. I guess great minds just think alike, hey!"

Draco nodded, "Yeah. Do you realize Hermione that the whole time we were decorating the room we didn't once throw an insult? I guess we really can get along!"

Hermione grinned, "Yeah I guess we can!"

For a moment the two just looked around the room at what they had done, feeling really pleased with themselves.

"Hey you two," Talitha said as she and Narcissa came into the room, "It looks as thought you've been pretty busy! I'm impressed."

"It's wonderful in here! You guys have really done well!" Narcissa praised them as she looked around the room.

"Thanks mum! Say, how 'bout some lunch?" Draco said this as he rubbed his stomach which was growling loud enough for everyone to here.

They all laughed and made their way down stairs.

Talitha went to the fridge to see what they could have for lunch, "Is anyone up for some left over pepperoni pizza?"

"Oh me! I absolutely love pepperoni Pizza!" Narcissa licked her lips and helped Talitha put the Pizza in the microwave to reheat.

As it finished heating, they all grabbed a plate, got some pizza and went to the lounge room and found a comfortable seat.

"So, Cissa, Do you want to tell us what's been happening to you these past 16 years?"

Narcissa nodded, "It may take a while so get comfy." She took a deep breath and started her story.

A/N: so, hope you all liked it! I know it's a bit of a cliffy, but hey, a cliffy is good for you once in a while! I hope I went into enough detail for their rooms. I didn't really say much about Draco's 'cause it said that it was similar to Hermione's just a different theme.

If there is anything you want me to add to the story or you have any ideas please tell me and I'll take them into consideration.

Next chapter – Narcissa tells of what has been happening to her and the cousin's thing is finally explained. So stay tuned!

Lots of luv Smiles28


	5. Chapter five

**AN: Heya dear friends! Sorry for not updating sooner…I've been fairly busy which is weird cuz I'm still on holidays (for those who don't know…I live in Australia and here the school year starts sometime at the end of January and we have four terms of about 10 or 11 weeks, in between each term we have two weeks holiday, then our year finishes around a week b4 Christmas then we have six weeks holidays before the new school year starts.) Anyway I'll answer reviews at the end because I'm sure you want to find out about the cousins thing….so here goes…hope you understand and enjoy it!**

### Last Chapter ###

"So, Cissa, Do you want to tell us what's been happening to you these past 18 years?"

Narcissa nodded, "It may take awhile so get comfy." She took a deep breath and began her story.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"The night after I married Lucius, he and I were having a heated conversation when he came onto me. Normally for a married couple this wouldn't be a problem but since we were in an arranged marriage and I absolutely despised the jerk, I didn't want him anywhere near me so I pushed him off of me and tried to run away.

I, of course, wasn't fast enough. He grabbed a hold of my forearm and spun me around to face him. I remember him saying that if I wasn't going to love him willingly, I was going to be forced to love him." Narcissa looked around sadly at the others in the room. "That's when he put the Imperious on me for the first time. I still had my own mind and emotions when he wasn't ordering me to do something but every time I tried to tell someone what he was doing, I'd become all choked up and couldn't get a word out. It was dreadful! But finally I was able to get through to someone." Narcissa stopped for a moment and looked at her cousin, "Do you remember that one day you agreed to come back to the wizarding world for one last time? We were in Diagon Alley and we were talking." Talitha nodded. "You asked me why I was acting so strangely. I became choked up and couldn't tell you. You asked me to write it down but I knew I couldn't. You became suspicious as you knew the symptoms of the curse so you asked me straight out if I was under the Imperious. Since I was unable to reply or even nod, you immediately new that you had guessed right.

You told me to fight it and fight it hard! You said, 'Never forget the real you or your old life. Play along with it so he is not suspicious but always tell yourself that you are doing it because you want to do it not because Lucius is making you. Never give up hope and know that I'm always here for you.' Those words kept me fighting. I realised that there were people who still loved me for me not for the monster Lucius had turned me into." She paused to wipe away the tears that had escaped and were silently rolling down her cheeks. Talitha put a reassuring arm around her and urged her to continue.

"So I fought it. It seemed as though nothing was happening at first and I was becoming more and more tired. Then finally I started to become who I used to be again. My constant fighting was paying off but unfortunately for me, Lucius realised what I was doing and beat me. He beat me up pretty good then just left me on the floor in a lump of blood and bruises, after of course, placing the curse back on me but this time so much stronger then before.

One of the maids in the manor found me and took me to St. Mungos. The Healer told me that I would recover completely except I would never be able to have children. It was the worst possible news she could give me. I had always wanted a child of my own to love and who would love me back. And worst of all, I knew Lucius would beat me again as I was now unable to give him an heir.

My prediction came true. He beat me again but not as bad as the first time. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want word getting out that his wife was unable to bare him and heir. So he found the maid who had taken me to St. Mungos and asked her to carry his child as I could not. She agreed saying that it would be an honour to bare his child. But it wasn't like she had a choice. Lucius would have forced her too if she said no.

During the time that she was pregnant, I had to remain within the house making it look as though I was the one who was with child.

Nine months later the heir to the Malfoy fortune was born. Lucius murdered the maid and named the boy Draco."

Narcissa stopped speaking here and looked up at Draco who was looking betrayed, angry, hurt, confused and upset all at once.

"I was to look after you as though you were my son and since I have been the only mother you've ever known it made it seem as though you really were my son. I have loved you since the day I first started to care for you. I have helped you to grow and have taught you everything I know, except the dark arts. Lucius taught you that himself.

Now that I had you in my life, I fought the curse harder then ever before, for your sake and mine. I wanted you out of that hell hole so bad.

Then last night the curse finally lifted and to my delight Lucius didn't notice, I hid it as well as I could until morning when I came and got you, Draco, and came straight here."

Narcissa wiped away the last of her tears and Talitha pulled her into a hug full of love. "It's good to have you back Cissa. I've missed you like you wouldn't believe."

"It's good to be back. I've missed you too." The two separated and Hermione came over and hugged her second cousin (I think that's right…if not tell me and I'll fix it).

"I'm glad you fought it. You seem to be an awesome person." They broke apart.

"Thankyou hunny. I'm glad you think so." Narcissa then turned to face Draco, who hadn't moved an inch and still held the same mixed expression as before.

"Draco, sweetie?" Narcissa asked uncertainly as she expected him to explode with rage from what she'd just told him.

But what he did, seemed to her to be even worse. He looked at her with a face that was so lost and hurt that it broke her heart and he said in a choked up voice, "How could you lie to me like that?" then he rose from his chair and stormed from the room and slammed the door.

The three women winced and Narcissa promptly burst into tears.

"Shhh… it's alright. He'll understand soon enough. He's just shocked." Talitha tried her best to comfort her best friend as Hermione slipped from the room and traced Draco steps to his room, where she knocked lightly and quietly entered. She saw Draco sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. Hermione walked over to the bed and sat next to him.

"Are you alright?"

"No," Draco replied shakily, "I can't believe she lied to me for 17 years."

Hermione hesitantly placed her hand on his back to comfort him. "You know, it's not entirely her fault. She was under the Imperious Curse and Lucius was the one who beat her making her unable to bare a child."

"I know all that but couldn't she tell me sooner? Why leave it until now?"

"Hello? haven't you been listening? Every time she tried to say something against Lucius' will, she became choked up. She simply was unable to tell you until now. Besides, you have no reason to be mad at her."

"Don't tell me I have no reason to be mad at her! She's the one who never told me!" Draco's voice had started to rise as he was becoming angry and frustrated with Hermione, who also raised her voice.

"Draco! Listen to your self would you! You're blaming Narcissa for something she had no control over, something you should be blaming your blasted father for! He's the one who performed the curse, he's the one who beat her, he's the one who murdered your real mother AND he's the one who forbid Narcissa to tell you the truth! Can't you see that it's not her fault?! She's also the victim here, not just you!"

Draco stared at Hermione, he had never seen her get so worked up about something, except that time back in third year, but he knew she was right. He couldn't blame Narcissa for anything. He sighed and looked helplessly at Hermione which certainly shocked her.

"You're right Hermione but what am I to do? I have no mother and I've run away from my father."

"First of all, you do have a mother. She is sitting downstairs in tears because she knows you're upset with her. I know she's not your biological mother but she's the only mother you've known and she loves you.

Secondly, What you need to do right now is go back downstairs and apologize for storming out and let Narcissa know that you don't blame her and that you love her like a mother and that nothing will ever change that."

"But I can't apologize! I've never apologized in my life!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything and this would also be the first step to changing your life so you don't end up like Lucius." Hermione walked over to the door and opened it, "You coming?" Draco hesitated then sighed and followed Hermione out the door and back downstairs to where their mothers were sitting.

Narcissa and Talitha looked up with tear stained eyes as they heard the door creak open and watched Hermione enter followed closely by Draco.

No-one said anything for a minute until Hermione nudged Draco in the ribs with her elbow.

He took a deep breath, walked towards Narcissa and kneeled in front of her so they were looking at each other eye to eye.

"I'm sorry I walked out like that. I was just confused and upset. Hermione followed me upstairs and gave me a good talking to and I realise now that it wasn't your choice and that you aren't to blame. I'd prefer living with you as my mum then back at the Manor with Lucius destroying my life. So yeah, basically I'm just saying that I'm really,. really sorry mum."

Narcissa grabbed Draco and pulled him into a tight bear hug, which he gladly returned. "I'm sorry too Draco! Please don't ever feel that just because I'm not your real mother that I don't love you, because I do. I love you so much!"

"Thanks Mum!" The two separated and grinned at each other knowing that life was going to be so much better for them now that they were away from Lucius.

* * *

Later that day Narcissa and Talitha were out on the deck watching Draco and Hermione in the pool.

"Wouldn't they make just the cutest couple?" Narcissa whispered to Talitha who giggled. "They sure would! I thought the same thing when they were standing at the front door when you first arrived but I didn't say anything because I thought they were cousins, and that would be kinda wrong, but now…" the two women grinned evilly at each other both knowing what the other was thinking. It was time for a bit of match making.

They started discussing ways in which to get the two teenagers and former enemies together when they were interrupted by a loud gasp from Hermione.

They looked over at her. She was standing in the pool wearing a horrified expression.

"What is it sweetie?" Talitha asked thinking Draco had played a prank on her but he was standing in the other end of the pool, also wondering what she had gasped at.

"I just thought of something! I have no idea how we forgot it!" She paused for a moment and the others looked at each other wondering what she was going on about.

"Spit it out Hermione! If it is so important let us hear it!" Draco was getting impatient just waiting for her to say something. She just glared at him then turned to Narcissa.

"I just thought that, well, Lucius chased you before and nothing is going to stop him from doing it again. You hold too many of his secrets! We have to go see Dumbledore immediately and tell him everything! Besides you won't be safe here for long, Lucius knows you'd run straight to your best friend!"

Narcissa shared Hermione's horrified expression and jumped up frantically. "You're right! How could we have been so stupid! We need to get out of here!"

"MUM! Calm down! We have time! Lucius went into Diagon Alley today. He won't be back at the manor until dinner time, therefore not noticing our disappearance for awhile yet." Draco turned to Talitha, "Are you connected to the floo network?"

Talitha nodded, "Yes. Hermione uses it for her transportation as she hates flying and hasn't been for her apparation test yet. We'll go by floo to Dumbledore immediately."

Hermione and Draco jumped out of the pool, dried off and pulled their clothes over their bathing suits. The four of them raced inside to the fire place. Hermione went first, saying, "Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts."

"My, my, Miss Granger. To what do I owe this visit?" Professor Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking over his half moon glasses at Hermione who was brushing herself off in front of the fire place.

"Hello Professor. The others are coming now, and then we desperately need to talk to you!" Dumbledore nodded as he witnessed Talitha, Narcissa then finally Draco climb out of his fireplace.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise! Talitha, my dear, it's great to see you back," Dumbledore rose out of his chair and embraced Talitha, "We have all missed you very dearly."

"Thankyou sir it is great to be back. But I'm afraid that we've brought some bad news."

"It's Albus dear, but what is it that is so terrible that it has brought two of Hogwarts worst enemies together?" he indicated to Hermione and Draco, who were still standing by the fire place and smiled at them receiving two smiles in return.

Narcissa was the one who responded, "Well Albus, It's like this….' Narcissa told the great wizard everything she had told the others, with their help of course.

When they had finished explaining everything, Dumbledore sat for a moment pondering the situation he had been confronted with.

When he finally spoke he said, "Well, I do believe we finally have the information we need to send Mr Malfoy to Azkaban for good. If we're lucky, he may even be given the dementors kiss." He added as an after thought.

They all beamed. They had succeeded in their mission, to get the evil Lucius Malfoy behind bars.

"Now if the four of you could excuse me, I'll owl the main participants of the order to be here to witness his arrest. Then I have to owl Mr Malfoy, of course, and tell him I have something of great importance that I need to discuss with him immediately. You may wait here." Professor Dumbledore exited the room after seeing his guests nod. Well, three of them anyway, Draco was a little confused, "What's the Order?"

Hermione hesitated slightly then explained what the Order was to Draco.

'It is a group of witches and wizards who work tirelessly against Voldemort. (The other three shuddered and Hermione just rolled her eyes.) Only those that are members know about the order. We have some of the greatest Aurors and some of the most powerful magical folk that are willing to risk their life to rid the world of voldemort (they shuddered again) working for us and anyone else willing to risk their life, even if they are squibs. We need all the help we can possibly get."

Draco was amazed, "WOW! How long has this been going on?"

"It started when Voldemort first rose to power, then it wasn't needed when he disappeared, but now that he's back, the order has stared up again. So far we've been fairly successful in knowing where 'The Lord' and his death eaters will be, so we've stopped many innocent people dieing, but definitely not enough!" Hermione looked sadly at them. It had been hard on her seeing so many people die. She was grateful that Dumbledore had finally allowed the Weasley's, Harry and herself officially join the order but from some of the things she had heard and seen, she sometimes wished she weren't a member. But she knew she'd feel incredibly useless if she wasn't.

"How do you find out where he'll be? Wouldn't that be near impossible?" Asked Draco quizzically.

"No. We have our spies." Hermione left it at that. She wasn't certain that Draco wouldn't let all this information accidentally slip and letting slip that Snape was a spy would not be good to say the least!

Draco realised she wasn't going to say anything more and just nodded. The he turned to Narcissa. "Hey mum, can we join the order? I want all those death eaters and you - know -who to know that we aren't like Lucius and to show others that not all Malfoy's are bad blooded," He then Smirked, "Besides, it would be awesome seeing Lucius' reaction!" Narcissa laughed at his last sentence but she certainly agreed.

"I'll talk to Albus for you and see if he'll allow you to."

"What about you? Don't you want to show Lucius up?"

"Oh I do honey, but I'm already a member of the Order, well at least the original one." She turned to her cousin, "Do you think I'll be allowed back?"

"WHAT! Are you kidding me? Of course they'll want you back! Especially Siri and I!" The two women hugged each other and pulled apart when they heard the door to Dumbledore's office open.

In walked Dumbledore, followed by Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Mad Eye, Snape, McGonagall, all the Weasleys and Harry.

When Harry, Ron and Ginny spotted Hermione there was a huge shout of, "MIONE!"

The three of them raced over to Hermione and wrapped their arms around her with such force that they fell backwards onto the floor with Hermione squished on the bottom. Everyone in the room started laughing, except Snape, who preferred not to show his emotions and Draco who was feeling a little jealous. When the laughing died down Hermione spoke, "Hey guys, I've missed you too but if you wouldn't mind, could you get off of me, I can't breathe!" The laughing started again as they got off Hermione, helped her up and each gave her a hug.

All of a sudden there was a cry of, "TAL! CISSA!" from Sirius who also ran across the room and embraced his cousin and older sister. "Oh I've missed you both so much! I've seen you around Cissa but we've barely talked and Tal, I haven't seen you for almost 17 years! I hated mum and dad for making you leave!"

"I know! I've missed you so much!" The two hugged again. "Love you Siri!"

"Love you too Tal!"

An audible "Awwww…" Was heard around the room and the two just grinned. Everyone said their hellos, glad to see Narcissa and Talitha back.

During this time, Draco had stepped back and shrunk into the shadows, with nobody noticing him until Harry stepped on his foot. "MALFOY! What on Earth are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too Potter and if you didn't notice, my mum is here too and no-one else is complaining about us being here!"

Harry was about to reply when Hermione came up and stood next to Draco.

"Give it a rest would you! Harry, Draco is here because he and Narcissa are living with me and my mum, No don't start because I'm not going top listen to a word you say! Draco is nothing like Lucius so lay off him! And Draco, if you want to be my friend could you at least try to get along with my other friends?" She pleaded with him.

Draco stared into Hermione's big brown puppy dog eyes then sighed and gave in, "Fine, but if I have to defend myself I will!"

"Fine!"

"Wonderful! Now if you could all gather around my desk, I'd like to officially welcome Narcissa and Talitha Black back into our midst and I'd like to welcome Draco Malfoy-Black (as he wanted to be called) into the Order of the Phoenix as our newest member.

Now unfortunately, they aren't here to just have fun and be merry. Narcissa, Talitha, Hermione and Draco arrived in my office earlier this afternoon with some very interesting information.

Would the four of you please explain everything again as you told me and perhaps Talitha, you should tell everyone your story as well, for those who don't know."

They all nodded and Talitha began her story then the four of them helped tell Narcissa's story again.

Everyone wore shocked and angry expressions by the time they had finished, especially Sirius.

"So my dear friends, I have owled Mr Malfoy and he is to be arriving in approximately five minutes. I would like you all to bare witness to my arrest but I only want a few of you visible the rest I want wearing your invisibility cloaks scattered around the room with you wands ready if I need your assistance." Everyone nodded showing their understanding.

"I would like, Narcissa and Draco, of course visible, along with Tonks, Moody and Kingsley. The rest of you find a spot and be ready."

Those who were to become invisible did so and scattered around the room. Hermione gave Narcissa and Draco (who was a bit shocked) a reassuring hug as did Talitha and Sirius, then the three of them put their cloaks on and found a spot. Hermione stood next to Sirius.

"So, Uncle Siri, How's things going?" Sirius grinned at Hermione and put and arm around her shoulders.

"Just fine my dear niece, just fine!"

As he finished his sentence the door of Dumbledore office opened once again and Lucius Malfoy came in.

**AN: So that's another chapter up! Did it make sense??? I hope it did because I think that so far this is my favourite chapter! **

**If anything needs clearing up just review and ask me and I'll answer you in the next chapter.**

**Answers to last chapters reviews:**

**Jessica-McConell – Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying it! I hope this chapter was good to! Please review!**

**Monica7725 – Hey! I hope the cousin's thing was explained well enough! And I'm glad you liked the story so far! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**sporty12gd4u – I'm glad you like it and now there is more! Hopefully I won't take to long to put the next chapter up! Thanks for reviewing! Tell me what u think of this chapter!**

**ThelovelyladyLily( ) – Hiya friend! U enjoying the hols??? I'm kinda bored now but hey…only a week and a half to go!**

**I know wut u mean by joyce not updating! Very annoying! JOYCE IF U R READING…PLZ UPDATE UR STORY! Lol…nah it's kool…I no how hard it is to update regularly! Anyway….hope you liked it! Tell me what u thort and I'll see u soon!**

**Sailorsun195 – hi! Glad u like it! Hope you'll keep reading and if ya do…don't 4get to review! Reviews make me smile! :)**

**conquer the world using bunnie – I'm glad you like the rooms! I realized the thing about underage wizardry after I posted it but then I thought that I read in the book that those who are going into their 7th year or sumfin are allowed to use magic outside of skool..i mean Fred and George do but I guess they aren't really in school! Lol. I hope you'll keep reading and don't forget to review!**

**Haystack8190 – hey! How ya doin??? Please tell me what you honestly thought of this chapter cuz I'd really value ur opinion….good or bad as you still hold the title of my favorite author! Hee hee hee….. so yeah please review and tell me wut you think! God bless! Mwah!**

**Now to everyone else…..review to tell me if u liked it….review to tell me if hated it…review to tell me it was too long…review to tell me it was too short….basically just please review! :)**

**Love you all!**

**Smiles28 **


	6. Chapter six

**A/N: Hey friends! I'm bak again. After I post this chapter I may b unable to update as frequently as I'm returning to school next week! Also…I have the main plot of this story but I need some things to add into it to make it more…interesting. So if anyone has something they'd like me to add review and tell me and I'll try to include it BUT i won't use anything that will make the rate of this story go up. So….Read and review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER SIX (In which Lucius Malfoy is interrogated.) **

As Lucius entered the room, he immediately saw Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, good evening Headmaster. I received your owl while I was in Diagon Alley. What is it that you need to discuss so importantly?" He wore the famous Malfoy smirk and spoke in a low drawl that could send shivers up ones spine.

"Good evening Lucius. If you didn't notice, I also have a few other guests seated in the room, Perhaps you would like to greet them?" Dumbledore smiled with his well known twinkle in his eye and indicated the five people sitting on the chairs in front of his desk.

When Lucius saw who they were, surprise flickered of his face for no more then a few moments and then was replaced with his regular expression.

"Why, it is good to see you Alastor, Kingsley and Nymphadora (Tonks glared at Lucius for using her first name.) I must say I wasn't expecting to see you here," he turned slightly to face Narcissa, "Narcissa, my darling, I trust everything is going well back at the Manor." He said coolly knowing something must be up if his wife and son were in Dumbledore's office along with three of the very best Aurors.

"Splendid Lucius. Did you find what you were searching for in Diagon Alley?" Narcissa answered just as cool and calm as Lucius had.

"That I did." Then he turned and finally acknowledged the last person in the room (or so he thought).

"Good evening Draco my son." Draco looked sourly at his father then replied,

""Yeah, whatever." Lucius looked livid. How dare Draco speak to him like that?! But somewhere in the room Draco heard a small giggle (which lucius luckily did not pick up) and guessed it was Hermione.

He guessed right. As Hermione witnessed the whole exchange she couldn't help but let a small giggle escape. Draco was trying so hard to displease his father and he sure was doing a good job at it. Sirius tightened his hold around Hermione's shoulders, silencing her immediately.

Before Lucius could reply, Dumbledore chose to speak up.

"Well now that we've all acknowledged each other, why don't you take a seat Lucius and we will get started." Dumbledore conjured up a chair for Lucius right next to Moody, which was as far away as possible from Narcissa and Draco without being suspicious. He figured this would be the best place to seat him so everyone stayed relatively safe throughout the meeting.

"Now, Mr Malfoy, Narcissa and Draco here came to me earlier today with some information that was very interesting to here. Might you be able to fill us in on this?"

Lucius shot a furious glare at Narcissa and Draco who just smirked at him.

Of course he knew what was going on. As soon as he had entered the room he had realised that Narcissa had fought the curse again but to his rage, he hadn't noticed in time and she had run to Dumbledore. He wasn't going to give up without a fight though.

"I'm sorry Albus but I don't have the faintest idea of what you are talking about." Dumbledore knew this would be his answer and he also knew that he wasn't going to let Lucius get away this time.

"Well, to inform you of what has been happening, since you are certain you have no idea, Narcissa has told my friends and I that you have had her under the imperious curse for 17 years, have beaten her and have also murdered the women who was Draco's biological Mother. How can you tell me you don't know about this?"

"I haven't done any such thing! I wouldn't dare hurt Narcissa and Draco. How can you accuse me of such abusive behaviour?"

At this Narcissa lost her cool. "Oh PLEASE lucius, don't use that 'oh-I'm-so-perfect-everyone-bow-to-me' act! NONE of us believe you, especially ME! You are a worthless piece of garbage and deserve to be locked up FOR LIFE! And you shall be! Oh and believe me, I'm going to give you HELL to pay for doing this to me and Draco! I…" Narcissa was interrupted by professor Dumbledore placing a hand on hers to calm her down.

"Now Narcissa my dear, let Lucius have a word in. I'm sure he would like to say something." Narcissa looked unbelievingly at the older man but saw him wink at her and knew she was going to get her revenge.

"Thankyou Albus." Lucius turned to Narcissa to supposedly set her straight. "HOW DARE you accuse me of doing such things! I would NEVER use an unforgivable curse on ANYone let alone you and Draco! (That received a snort from all occupants in the room, even those who were unknown to the older Malfoy.) I am never going to admit to such behaviour and besides, you have no proof."

"No I may not but I'm sure a bit of Veritaserum should do the trick." Narcissa grinned evilly, enjoying every minute of Lucius' downfall. "Professor Dumbledore, do you have a supply of the potion in your cupboard?"

"I most certainly do." Dumbledore stated as he retrieved it from his potions supplies.

"Now, Mr Malfoy would you mind taking a few drops of this Veritaserum for us, to prove you innocence. If not then we will have to assume that you are guilty."

Lucius was looking more livid then ever before. He was cornered; there was no way of getting out of trouble this time. _Maybe I should stun them all and flee. Then I could… _

"Don't even think about using magic on us Lucius. We are prepared for it. Perhaps even more then you know." Mad-eye had noticed that he was thinking things over in his head and spending so many years as an auror had taught him to notice foul play.

Lucius sneered at Moody but he had to admit that he probably wouldn't have gotten away with stunning them all anyway. He would have to take the blasted potion and be sent back to Azkaban where he would make a plan to escape along with all the other captured death eaters. _Maybe going there won't be such a bad idea after all! _

"Fine then, if you insist I will take your lousy potion and answer any questions you throw at me."

"Excellent! Here you go. Two drops should be suffice." Dumbledore handed the potion to Lucius who took two drops as told.

"Now, Narcissa would you, and/or, Draco like to ask the questions?" Narcissa eyes lit up and nodded eagerly.

"Oh, can I?" Dumbledore nodded, "Thankyou so much! Now Lucius, first question, just to make sure he potion is working. What do you keep in your dresser in the top drawer on the right hand side and why is it there?"

Lucius answered her tonelessly, "A pink and purple polka dotted tutu that my cousin used to make me dress up in when I was young so I could play 'ballerinas' with her. I enjoyed those times so I kept it as a reminder." There was silence for only a fraction of a second then laughter rang throughout the room and the portraits started spreading what they had just heard, determined to humiliate him.

Narcissa and Draco looked at each other and grinned evilly. Revenge was sweet.

Draco continued with interrogation, "Lucius Malfoy, did you put my mum Narcissa Malfoy, under the imperious curse?"

Again Lucius answered tonelessly, "I did, twice and she is not your mother. I murder your real mother using the killing curse, just after she gave birth to you."

"Are you sorry about what you did?" Kinsley added in a question as Draco was currently having difficulty trying not to attack his father and Narcissa was trying her best to calm him.

"Not a bit. The maid was useless and Narcissa needed to be kept in line. I only did what was necessary."

This time both Narcissa and Draco had to be held back as Narcissa was also furious with Lucius. She wasn't a piece of trash and didn't appreciate the manner in which Lucius was talking about the maid and herself. But that was the price she had to pay to get the truth out of Lucius so he could be sent to Azkaban.

Dumbledore decided that they had interrogated Lucius enough and spoke up, "Well, I do believe we have the necessary information to arrest Mr Malfoy. Alastor, Kinsley, and Tonks, might I ask you to escort Mr Malfoy here straight to Azkaban as a hearing will not be needed. Then you may like to return here as I believe a little party is in order." The three Aurors nodded, bound Lucius up, took his wand then left the room to make their way straight to the prison where Lucius would spend the rest of his miserable life.

As soon as they were out of the room the rest of the occupants became visible again and Sirius, Hermione and Talitha moved forward and each gave Narcissa and Draco a hug (Sirius and Draco shook hands) to congratulate them.

"The two of you did wonderfully! And who knew that Lucius liked to play dress up?!" Everyone started laughing again at Talitha's statement.

"That was certainly fun to humiliate him with!" Narcissa replied, grinning the most she had in years.

"Oh and Draco, You were trying so hard to get under Lucius' skin and you did brilliantly! He look like he was about to strangle you! I couldn't help but laugh! It was hilarious!" Hermione and Draco grinned at each other as Hermione sat down on the chair that had been vacated next to Draco. Harry and Ron scowled at this.

"I knew it was you! It was pretty funny eh! But I can tell you I'm not sorry to see him gone! Life is going to be so much better with him out of the picture."

"That's for sure! I can finally be myself again! I've waited so long for this to happen!" Narcissa smiled at her son who smiled back then simultaneously the two got up and hugged each other, happy to finally be free of the thing they both hated most.

Lucius Malfoy.

**A/N: So…how was it? I know the whole tutu thing was a bit lame but honestly…if u imagine Lucius Malfoy dressed in a pink and purple tutu…u'd think it was hilarious too! Lol.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Monica7725 – **Thanx! I'm glad you like it and I'm glad u understood the cousins thing…I wasn't sure if ppl would but everyone did so I'm all smiles! Thanx for being such a faithful reviewer! Tell me what I need to add for my next chapters! Ur help would b awesome! Luv ya!

**sporty12gd4u – **was it really ur fav? Well dats cool I personally like it best as well! Thanx for reviewing! Luv lots!

**ThelovelyladyLily – ** Hey! Glad you enjoyed it! Yeah in know Rhianna. Not well though. Joyce updated!!!!!!!! Yay! WE LUV U JOYCE! Lol. Anyway…I'll cu next week! Hugs!

**Hermione-Granger-420 – **Lol. Thanx for ur review but I hope I didn't kill u cuz then u wouldn't b able to review this chapter! Lol. Thanx for the awesome reviews and tell me what you think I need to add into the story! i'd love ur help! Mwah xoxo

**Red Satin and Black Silk – **I'm glad you like da story and now u know what is next! Yippee! Lol. Luv ya!

**secret dragon – **hey! I promise you I wont become someone who starts a story and never finishes it! Cuz I hate it wen ppl do dat too! Lol…glad you like it! Lotsa luv!

**Well that's all from me! Remember…if there is anything you want to read in the story, tell me and I'll try and put it in!**

**LUV YA ALL!**

**Smiles28 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	7. Chapter seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise:) **

**Chapter Seven**

As a celebration of finally being free of Lucius Malfoy, all the Order members that had been present for the interrogation went to Hogwarts' Great Hall and the house elves served them a wonderful feast full of all their favourite foods.

Draco and Hermione were enjoying their food in silence when draco spotted something he hadn't noticed before.

"Hey, Hermione," He leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear, "You know how you said earlier that you had spies in the Order," Hermione nodded, "Well, would one of the spies happen to be Snape?"

Hermione nodded again and looked at Draco.

"Sorry for not telling you earlier but..." she trailed of and saw Draco nod his head showing that he understood why she hadn't told him.

"It's ok. I know that any information leaked out about Snape being a spy would most probably result in him being tortured and killed and it would also mean the Order had lost a very important member. I promise you I won't be the one responsible for that happening."

Hermione smiled at him, "Good to here!"

Their conversation ended there as Ginny, who was sitting on the other side of Hermione, being a barrier between Harry and Ron, and Hermione and Draco so they wouldn't start any fights, said, "So, Hermione, how's it feel to know you're a pureblood, a Black and now live with one of the hottest guys in school?"

Draco stifled a laugh while Hermione was shocked at her friend's bluntness.

"GINNY!" Ginny looked at Hermione and said innocently,

"What? I'm only stating the truth!"

"So you think I'm one of the hottest guys in school do you?" Draco asked curiously and saw Hermione stare disbelievingly at the two.

"'Course I do! You are actually the hottest but if I said that to often I'd probably die a horrible death!" Ginny plainly stated, indicating the two boys on the other side of her.

"Oh, I see. So… who's inline after me?"

"Blaise Zabini" Ginny replied without skipping a beat.

"Ahh... so you like the Slytherin type do you little Weasley?" Draco smirked.

"I never said that and it's Ginny, not little Weasley. I'm nothing like Ron so don't make it sound like we are related."

"In that case, you can call me Draco." Draco smiled and put out his hand.

"I intend to!" Ginny smiled back and shook Draco's hand. At this point Hermione got her voice back.

"So you guys are friends now, just like that?" She snapped her fingers.

Her two friends looked at each other then back at her and nodded, "Yep!"

"There is no reason why not! I mean, if she said she'd nothing like her brother and she thinks I'm hot then I'm sure we will get along just fine!" Draco explained and they all laughed.

When they had recovered from their laughing fit, Hermione smiled at them, "Well I'm glad you guys are friends! I won't feel so…" Hermione couldn't continue as Harry and Ron had heard Hermione say that Ginny and Draco were friends and they, of course, didn't like it.

"WHAT? FRIENDS! GINNY! HOW COULD YOU? HE'S DONE NOTHING BUT HARASS US SINCE THE DAY WE MET HIM! HOW CAN YOU SUDDENLY BE HIS FRIEND?"

Ginny, Draco and Hermione sighed at Ron's outburst then Ginny turned to face her furious brother and his equally furious best friend.

"Well, Ronald (Ron glared and Draco sniggered but was then slapped on the arm by Hermione), firstly, It's none of your business who I'm friends with. Secondly, He's never done anything to harass me. And lastly, can't you see that he's on our side and that he isn't like his slime ball of a father? He is working with us not against us! Besides, he and Hermione are living together and if they can put aside their differences and become friends then so can I!"

"But Ginny..." Harry whined.

"No Harry, I'm not going to listen to you or Ron. I've made up my mind. Draco and I are friends and you are going to have to live with it!"

Harry and Ron turned away still looking furious but knew they couldn't stop Ginny from becoming friends with Draco.

When Ginny turned back to Hermione and Draco she saw tem both grinning, Draco more then Hermione.

"I like you! You can be my friend any day you like as the look on those to loonies faces were priceless!" Draco got up and hugged Ginny. "Thank you for making my day so much more perfect!" The three laughed again as Draco sat down.

"So I'm your friend now for more reasons then just because I think you're hot?" Ginny asked innocently and Draco nodded still grinning and they heard Harry and Ron spluttering in the background trying to figure out if they had heard right. Did Ginny just say Malfoy was hot? But Ginny stopped them from saying anything, "Don't bother with it guys," she called over her shoulder, "I'm still not going to listen to it!" They glared at her back then got up and went to sit down the end of the table where Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George were. NO doubt to tell them about Ginny thinking that the 'Slytherin Prat' was hot!

* * *

Later that night, when everyone was full and ready to go home, Dumbledore rose and thanked them all for such a wonderful evening.

Molly then got up, ready to go. "Ok all you Weasley's and Harry, time to go home!" Ginny groaned loudly, she just knew she was going to get a talking to from her brothers.

"I guess its good bye then!" She got up and hugged Hermione and Draco good bye.

"Come to Grimmauld Place in three weeks! We'll all be there and I would love the company!"

Hermione smiled, "Sure Gin! And we still have to go to Diagon Alley together, you know, since we didn't get to go today."  
"For certain! I'll owl you both later and we can talk then. Any way, gotta go! Bye!" She turned and started walking towards her mother.

"Bye Gin!" Hermione called.

"Yeah, see you later friend!" Draco heard Ginny laugh as she flooed away.

Hermione and Draco turned back to the table where they saw their mothers waiting for them.

"We should probably get going too. I could definitely use some sleep right now!" Talitha said with a yawn. They all laughed and flooed back home.

"Night Hermione and Draco!" Narcissa and Talitha called as they found their rooms.

"Night!" the two teens continued up the hall to their rooms.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah! I'm glad we decided to come live here! Tonight has definitely been the best night of my life!"

"I'm glad you're happy!" They smiled and hugged each other goodnight, entered their rooms and both fell asleep immediately.

**A/N: Hey! Yes short I know! But it was necessary and I didn't want you all to wait longer for me to add more to it so I posted it!**

**Monica7725 - Hey! I loved the camping idea! I'm thinking of using it except I've never actually been camping like in a tent and stuff so I'm kinda not sure wut to write. Wut do you do wen you go camping? Thanx for reviewing as always! Luv lots! Xoxo**

**runaway mental patient – hey! Lol. Did you watch the men's final of the tennis? It was awesome hey! Glad you r likin mi story! Plz keep Reading and Reviewing! Mwah! Xoxo**

**ThelovelyladyLily - I'm glad you convinced Joyce! Lol. No Lucius isn't going to go on trial but I'll have sum chapters with him in prison…..i think! Lol…cu tomorrow! Xoxo**

**sporty12gd4u – Hey! Wen u said hermione's mom and S.B. shuld get together..did u meen Sirius black? Cuz if ya did that'd b kinda rong! They r brother and sister! Lol….Sorry if I didn't explain that enuf in da story! Plz review! Hugs! Xoxo**

**I'm glad you are all enjoying this story! Thanx to all you faithful reviewers! I love u guys!**

**I'll try and update again by the end of the week but if I don't pleeze don't kill me! Lol! Anyway….thanx for reading!**

**Love always**

**Smiles28 xoxo**


	8. Chapter eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

10 o'clock the next morning Hermione woke remembering the past days events.

At first she thought she might have only been dreaming it, _how could all of that have happened it one day? _But as she dressed in her favourite denim skirt and pink shirt, with a frangipani on it, she heard a thud and "OWWW!" from the room across the hall.

_That voice was male and my dad never had reason to go in there. I guess I didn't dream it after all!_

Sighing, Hermione made her way over to her door, walked across the hall and knocked on the door in front of her.

"You ok in there?"

"What…ahh yeah I'm fine. Just hang on a sec." Hermione heard rustling then after a few moments the door opened to reveal Draco dresses in a pair of denim shorts and a black t-shirt. His hair was a bit ruffled and his face was flushed. He'd obviously just woken up too.

"Hey!" Draco said and went to sit on his bed, followed by Hermione who was trying not to laugh at her friend's appearance.

"Morning!" was her reply. "What happened in here? I heard a thud then you cried out."

"Oh….ahhh it was nothing." Draco seemed to be a bit embarrassed and he didn't look straight at Hermione. She noticed and grinned.

"Come on tell me. It's not like it will kill you!"

Draco sighed then told Hermione about his wake up call.

"I hadn't gotten up yet as I thought it was still early because I'm used to being woken by my owl bringing me the Daily prophet. So I was still asleep but then I suppose I rolled over but I'd run out of bed." Hermione was barely holding in her laughter now.

"I kind of fell on the floor and landed on my bum with the blanket on me. I had some difficulty getting back up 'cause I was in a sort of cacoon as the blanket was wrapped around me. Now my bum really hurts and WOULD YOU QUIT LAUGHING AT ME!"

Hermione couldn't keep her laughter in. She was now clutching her tummy with tears running down her face from laughing so hard.

"Honestly! It wasn't that funny!"

"I'm just trying to imagine you falling out of bed, landing on your bum then having a fight with the blankets trying to get up!" She said this between gasps as she'd run out of breath from laughing.

"If you were me you'd be laughing just as much as I am now!" Draco glared at Hermione which just caused her to start laughing again. After a few moments she heard Draco start laughing with her.

"I guess it was kind of funny eh!" Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes as they caught their breath.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. It's your house, you decide."

"Well how about we spend the day just hanging out here and talk about stuff, just getting to know each other. I mean we don't have to but I thought it would be a good idea because we don't really know all that much about each other."

Draco nodded, "Yeah that's probably a good idea. But can we have something to eat first?"

Hermione laughed, "Alright. Let's go down stairs."

The two walked side by side downstairs into the kitchen.

"Hey, have you seen our mums at all this morning?" Hermione looked at Draco, She'd totally forgotten about their mothers.

"No I haven't, I got up just before you did. Hang on a sec." Hermione walked back to the bottom of the stairs and called up them, "MUM! Are you up there?" But her answer can from out the back.

"No sweetie, we are out on the deck. Come join us."

"Ok!" She walked back into the Kitchen, "They're out on the deck."

"Yeah I heard." Hermione blushed.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Draco smiled as he and Hermione got their breakfast and went to sit outside.

"It's ok." Hermione smiled back as they stepped out onto the deck and greeted their mothers.

"Hey!"

"Hello kiddies! Take a seat." Talitha indicated to two chairs opposite her and Narcissa. The teens sat down and started eating.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Narcissa asked them and winked at Talitha who grinned. They were still planning on getting their kids together.

"Well we decided we'd just spend the day talking and just finding out some more about each other." Hermione answered and Draco nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful!" replied Talitha, "Cissa and I are spending the day at Sirius' and catching up. So you'll have the house to yourselves."

"We won't be back until after dinner so the two of you will be alone all day. You ok with that?"

Draco and Hermione looked at each other then nodded.

"Yeah that's fine. We aren't really going to be doing that much." Narcissa and Talitha nodded.

"Ok. Well we'll be off. Have fun!" the two women stood and apparated to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione and Draco got up and went to the kitchen and placed their dishes in the dishwasher.

"Let's go to the lounge room. That's the most comfy place to talk." Draco nodded so they went into the lounge room and sat on either end of the couch with their backs resting on the arm rests so they were facing each other.

There was an awkward silence as neither knew what to say, then Draco cleared his throat.

"So do you want to go first or should I?"

Hermione smiled, "You can if you want to."

So Draco started the story of his life.

**A/N: **

**Reviews:**

**Monica7725 – **Thank you soooo sooo much for the camping hints! I will defiantly need ur help when I'm up to writing that chapter! It might be 3 or 4 chapters away…I dunno…I haven't gotten that far in my writing yet! Lol. Thankyou for your review as always…u encourage me sooooooooooo much! Luv loads! Xoxo

**runaway mental patient – **Hey! Yeah the final was mad! They both played really well! Honestly I don't think bec and Hewitt will last long…if they do end up getting married I think they will be just another celebrity couple getting divorced. But I dunno…anything could happen! What do you rekon? Thanks for your review! Luv ya! Xoxo

**sporty12gd4u – **I like the hermione's mum/ lupin thing! I rekon it could work! Thanks for the idea! If u want anything in particular to happen between them lemme no and I'll try and add it just for you! Fanx for reviewin! Xoxo

**XxChLaMyDiAkArEn – **Thank you so very very much for the help! I know this chapter really sucked and it didn't do to well in the explained sentence department but I'll try do betta next time! I hope you'll keep reading ad reviewing this story! Ur review was awesome! Luv always xoxo

**Hey everyone! Yes…I know! Short and probably boring! But like the last chapter it was necessary for the next chapter.**

**I'm actually very proud of myself….I set a goal of when next to update and I did it! Yay! Cheers for me! Lol.**

**And thanx to everyone else who reviewed as well…. you guys make mi day :) !**

**Quick request….When you review, could you pleeze type what country you come from…..u don't have to if you don't want to but I'd like to know where my readers are coming from!**

**Anyway…until next time!**

**Luv always**

**Smiles28 xoxo**


	9. Chapter nine

**(AN: just to make sure u all know this story is takin place in 2005. )**

**CHAPTER 9**

"I was born on September 22nd 1988, which makes me 17 in about 2 months. I grew up with my mum teaching me magic, how to fly, how to clean and cook, how to dance, how to play the piano, basically everything…….Except, of course, the Dark Arts. My Father taught me that.

He taught me all the unforgivables and many dark and evil curse and potions. At first I didn't really pay attention, so when he quizzed me on how much I knew I was unable to remember how to perform the curses correctly. It was horrible. He became furious, he yelled at me telling me I was making a fool out of him and that it wasn't allowed. I had to treat him with respect and not act like a childish young boy.

I was horrified! I was only five years old and he was telling me with such hatred that I was to act as an adult! I remember him saying, 'If you do not perform the cruciatus curse perfectly for me this instant, I assure you that you will get first experience of how it feels.' But I just couldn't remember how to do it, so, true to his word, he hit me with the curse. It was pain beyond belief!

After that I tried to pay more attention and get my wand movements and incantations right. I succeeded in this but since I was still so young I got an owl from the ministry saying I wasn't allowed to perform magic without being at school and since my father didn't want to get in trouble with the ministry for teaching me such spells, he taught me as many 'dark' potions as he could. That's why I receive such good marks in potions, because I've been making them since I was 5.

The years went by and Lucius became so cruel and evil, I didn't believe it possible. My mother appeared to be as cold hearted as he, but only when he or any other wizards/witches were around. She seemed alright otherwise. I liked her better when she was away from the crowds, and now I know why!

I never wanted to be like my father but it seemed as though I had no choice. If I ever put one toe out of line or was seen talking to a muggleborn or even _looking_ at something muggle, somehow my father found out and he beat me or used the cruciatus on me.

So by the time I arrived for my first year at Hogwarts I appeared as though I fit right in with the rest of my family.

You know most of what I've done at Hogwarts so I won't go into that. But a lot of it I regret. Like picking on the younger years, purposely putting others in danger etc. I so badly wanted to be myself but my father had spies everywhere so I couldn't.

Often I thought that the only thing that was keeping me sain was the correspondence I had with my mum. She'd often write me and on the odd occasion, come and visit me. Lucius knew none of this as we'd come to a silent agreement that he didn't need to know. We wanted to do something where Lucius wasn't breathing down our necks and something that was disobeying him just the slightest.

I must admit though that I did agree with my father on two topics. Muggleborns and Potter. I'm not saying that I want either one of them dead, my feelings against muggleborns is mainly jealousy, that they could be so free and not have to follow all the ancient wizarding codes and rules and my feelings towards Potter are just hardcore rivalry. I don't want him dead as most people think I do, he is just someone who I want to beat in everything and be better then. You know, he's always wining everything and is so popular, even among the professors. I just wish I could be so good."

Hermione was sitting, quietly listening but hearing his admittance about his feelings towards Harry shocked her. He didn't feel pure hatred for Harry; he just was jealous of him and wanted to be liked as Harry was.

"What do you mean you want to be like Harry? From the time we've spent together yesterday and this morning I've found out that you're a great guy, no not the same as Harry but great all the same! People don't like you because they haven't known the real you, only the cruel evil monster. But now you father is in Azkaban maybe you could be…well……You! I'm sure when people start to give you a chance they will understand why you were like you were and they'll warm up to you."

Draco looked deep in thought so Hermione just sat and watched him for a minute or two until he spoke.

"You know what…I reckon you're right. My father's gone and Dumbledore is protecting me so no-one can punish me for being 'nice' and I've got you and Ginny to help me get started!" They grinned at each other and Draco was determined that he was going to show everyone the real him.

"So Hermione, are you going to tell me about your wonderfully amazing life…….well, compared to mine?"

"Yeah sure but first, a favour, call me 'Mione or anything but Hermione 'cause after a while I know it can get annoying to say it since it is so long." Draco nodded.

"Alright 'Mione, tell me what a day in the life of Hermione Black is like."

"Well, I was born April 15 1989 so I don't turn 17 until ages after you. I went to a primary school a few blocks away where I made a great bunch of friends and if you'll believe me, I wasn't a bookworm!" Draco pretended to fall off the lounge.

"What! I always thought you always were and always will be a little bookworm! Well, we learn something new everyday!"

They both laughed and Hermione playfully kicked him then continued. "My mum and Robert helped me through school and cared for me and as I was getting older my mum and I became really close and Robert became a work-a-holic. My mum and I didn't really mind because he was earning money we desperately needed.

Then one day (when Robert was away on a business trip) and owl flew through our window. I screamed and now that I remember, My mum went wide eyed and squealed, running forward and untying something from its leg, my Hogwarts letter. I didn't believe it and my mum was over the moon. I just thought it was because she was going to have a witch in the house but now I know it was because she knew I'd love it there and I could remind her what it was like to be a witch.

The next day we went to Diagon Alley, it was raining and my mum insisted on wearing a long black rain coat with a hood instead of sharing my umbrella, presumably so no-one would recognise her.

I bought all my equipment and we travelled back home. I started fretting about how little I knew so I started memorising the books and my mum read the books to, so she could quiz me and probably so she could remember everything she had forgotten. So basically that's how I became the little bookworm you know me as. I still worry that I don't know enough and that everyone already knows all this stuff so I still read and memorise." Draco was astounded.

"Wow! So you seriously have every one of our school books memorised." Hermione nodded.

"Yep and more too. That's why I'm in the library so much, so I can memorise and to get my homework done early incase I can't figure something out so I'll have time to find the information I need."

"Wow, that's amazing, but I don't think you need to fret so much, we all know as little as you do, some even less."

"Yeah I suppose…Anyway, when Robert came back from his business trip, I told him I was going to Hogwarts. He seemed pleased and gave me a huge hug; he suggested we go out for dinner to celebrate. I ran upstairs to go get ready and when I got to my room I realised that I didn't know how dressed upto get because I didn't know where we were going. So I started back down stairs but I stopped halfway when I heard yelling.

FLASHBACK

"Why didn't you call me and ask if it was alright to send her to a witch school?"

"I didn't think it would matter! She's my little girl and she seemed so excited that I said she could go. It's not like we can't pay for her to go or anything and think about what she'll learn there!"

"She's, my girl as well, that's why I thought you'd check with me first. Do you know what happened on my trip back, my boss rang and said that I am to be demoted as they have found someone more committed then I! That means less income, meaning we probably don't have enough money to send her."

"Well why didn't you say so! But I don't think the money will be to big of an issue. I'll search for a job and I'll earn some money to. Everything will be fine. I'll contact the headmaster of the school and ask if he can be a bit lenient for a few months while I find a job. Just please don't tell her she can't go!"

END FLASHBACK

I heard a long pause then I heard him sigh and say 'fine'. My mother had said she'd write the headmaster right away and before I could head back upstairs she appeared at the bottom and saw the look on my face and knew I'd heard them fighting.

She comforted me, she told me everything would workout and I believed her so we went and got ready for dinner.

A few weeks later I arrived at Platform 9 ¾ and I started Hogwarts. Like what you said, you know most of what happened there except all the adventures I went on as the 'Golden Trio' but I'll save them for another day.

Everything was fine at school but every holiday when I went back home Robert seemed to be getting more and more angry and didn't care about things as much. He became frustrated easily and yelled a lot. The last two years he has become a bit of an alcoholic and the last year has become abusive. It was never anything that gave us lasting injuries only slapping and punching and we ended up with many bruises. While I was at Hogwarts mum spent a lot of time at her friend's and when I came home she would stay home, only to be with me.

He came home yesterday morning drunk and violent and mum had had enough and seeing him with my wand made her snap and she kicked him out… and you know the rest."

To say Draco was shocked was a bit of an understatement. He'd never imagined that someone could be abused like he was, especially the Gryffindor princess. The thought had never occurred to him; he thought he was the only one.

"I never thought that anyone else could be abused like I was." Hermione nodded completely understanding. She had thought that she was the only one being hurt by some one who was supposed to care for her.

"I guess we have more in common then we know!" Draco stated.

"Yeah…Thanks for telling me about your past and about your father. I know how hard it is to admit it."

"No probs. Thanks for telling me about yours!"

The two teens smiled at each other having had a burden lifted from each of their shoulders.

**AT GRIMMAULD PLACE**

If you had entered number 12 Grimmauld Place that day, all that would be heard would be the cheerful voices and laughter of 3 best friends reminiscing on their childhood.

Narcissa, Talitha and Sirius had been talking all day and catching up on what they'd missed in each others lives the past few years.

It was around 4pm when they decided to take a break and talk about other topics.

"Sirius, you should honestly get your hair cut. It's all over the place." Narcissa lifted one of Sirius' long locks of hair and looked at him pointedly.

"Yeah, one day I will." He grinned back with a glint in his eyes.

"Same old Siri!" Talitha muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Narcissa to hear, who laughed. Sirius just looked at them confused and shook his head still wearing his mischievous grin.

"So did you have to lock 'Mione and Draco up at opposite sides of the house before you came?" Laughter rang throughout the room once again.

"Nah, we didn't. They're actually getting along pretty well. They said this morning they were going to spend the day getting to know a bit more about each other." Talitha replied then got up and went to the kitchen in search of three butter beers.

"Wow that's something I never thought I'd hear! 'Mione and the others are always whining about something Draco has done to get on their nerves."

"Tell me about it!" Talitha re-entered the room and handed her brother and cousin a bottle of butter beer each. "Every holiday Hermione whines about how unfair and cruel this 'Blonde Ferret' at school is!" They all laughed again which seemed to be something they had done non stop all day.

"Oi! This is my boy you're talking about here! But don't worry, Draco does his fair share of whining about 'the know-it-all', 'potty' and 'the weasels'! Honestly, you'd think they had nothing better to do!" After yet another round of laughter, Talitha thought of something.

"Hey Siri, do you want to help Cissa and I in a bit of matchmaking a.k.a. setting up Hermione and Draco?"

An evil grin spread across Sirius' face, "Of course! After all they don't call me a marauder for nothing!"

"Great! We've tried to think of ways to get them to 'fall for each other' but none of them have really been too great." Narcissa informed Sirius.

"Hmmmm….I wonder what we could do…" The three matchmakers spent the rest of the afternoon planning and scheming. They had a mission and they weren't going to give up until the two teens were together.

**BACK TO HERMIONE AND DRACO**

After spending the morning talking about their pasts, Draco and Hermione decided to make pasta for lunch and watch a movie. They were about ¾ of the way through 'Daddy Day Care' when they heard a thud then someone call out, "MIONE! Are you home?"

"Yeah, in the lounge." Hermione and Draco tuned to see Ginny walk into the room, soot in her hair.

"I wish I could apparate! I hate travelling by floo!" Hermione grinned.

"Hey Gin! How you doin'?"

"Hey 'Mione! Hey Draco!(Draco raised his hand in a sort of wave) I just came over to see if you both wanted to come to Diagon Alley with me tomorrow. I wanted to go buy myself an owl with the money I earned from working for the twins last week and I thought maybe you'd like to come along."

Hermione looked at Draco, who was still in his spot opposite Hermione on the couch, and he just shrugged so she turned back to Ginny.

"Sure why not! That way I can get a new set of quills I really need!"

"Great! So what have you guys been doing today?"

Draco answered her "Nothing much, just talking and getting to know each other better. Just hanging out really."

Ginny smiled, "Cool! I've been at home trying to avoid Harry and Ron! They're still furious you know." Ginny sighed, "they can be so immature sometimes…no wait…they're always immature!"

"Too right!" Draco put in and they all laughed

"Do you want to watch the rest of the movie with us then?"

"Sure! Anything to get away from those lunatics!"

"Couldn't have put it better myself." The girls laughed at Draco then they all settled down and watched the rest of the movie.

**A/N: YAY! Finally! Aren't you all so proud of me! The next chapter SHOULD be up in the next 3 weeks cuz I have a 2 week break cumming up…if ur lucky u mite get 2 chapters!**

**Monica7725 – thank you so much for your faithful reviews! you're amazing! I'll let u in on a little hint for the cumming chapters…..i think I'm going to use that camping idea as a way of getting them together..cissa tal and sirius will suggest it I think or sumfin like that……I guess we'll just haf to wait n see! Oh and no I'm not English...i'm an aussie! Plz keep reviewing! Love ya! Xoxo**

**sporty12gd4u – hey! Glad ur lovin it! Yeah I lyk the lupin / talitha idea…. I'll try find a way to put it in sumwhere. Thnx for ur reviews! xoxo**

**runaway mental patient – thnx for ur review! I haven't heard much about the bec and Hewitt thing lately…do u no wuts happening wit it? Ne way fanx n keep reading plz! xoxo**

**Midori Kosatsu – hi! Thnx for ur last review it was funny! I hope u keep reading and reviewing! Ur awesome! Xoxo**

**xoxox-xoxox – hey! Hope I'm givin u lots of inspiration! Thnx for ur review n goodluck on fanfic! If u write n e stories tel me n I'll chek em out! Xoxo**

**And thanx to …………….ThelovelyladyLily…DarkRaven-04…gopha-gurl…runaway mental patient (luky u ... 2 mentionings!)… txgrl-88…and…Mysteriously Intriuging Angel (go da aussies!) for helping me with the holiday stuff it helped even tho u all had conflicting versions but it gave me a good idea of how long each term goes for etc. **

**And thankyou to everyone else hu reviewed too and for being patient with me! **

**Love ya all to bits!**

**Smiles28 xoxo**


End file.
